The One Armed Samurai
by penny dreadfully
Summary: AU- modern day. Sesshomaru has been sent to a pediatric clinic to learn how to live life with one arm. There he meets a young girl he can choose to protect, or ignore. Can he learn to accept who he is? Sesh/Rin
1. A Painful Hello

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Authors notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin. This is set slightly in the future- there will be appearances by other cast member but not for some time. I have tried to maintain a realistic Japanese setting but all dialogue will be written from an American perspective.

One Armed Samurai:

Chapter 1: A Painful Hello

"The dining hall is through those doors- three meals a day, snacks available from 8 am till 11 pm. Physical therapy is on the second floor, two times a day for you. You'll have a life skills class 5 times a week with Dr. Hirako. There is a porch with picnic tables off the west wing, but it's starting to get too cold for all that. Nurses station at the other end of the hall. Your mother paid for a private room of course- there on the corner, 3B. This is the rec room. Most of the patients spend the majority of their day here. Do you have any questions?"

Sesshoumaru peered past the nurse into the brightly colored living room. Listless children milled around the room, most focused on a large television. "How many patients live here?"

"Right now? 17 including you. It's a long term pediatric rehabilitation facility, so the number doesn't change that often. Would you like to meet everyone now, or wait till morning?"

"I will go to my room now Nurse Saitou."

Nurse Saitou watched the imperious young man stalk away from her headed to his room. He looked straight ahead, his long dark hair brushing around his waist. His remaining arm was held stiffly at his side while the empty sleeve flapped gently in rhythm with his stride.

"Good luck kid."

So this would be his hell for the next seven months. The room itself was not that horrible. Hospital bed yes, but the dresser was made of oak and the large picture window overlooked what the Elmview Clinic referred to as the garden. As he heard the door latch behind him Sesshomaru allowed his shoulders to slump forward- but only slightly. His teeth ground together as his right hand snaked up to clutch at his bandaged shoulder. How could something that wasn't there hurt so badly? His arm, his entire arm, was gone. No longer a part of his body. A cripple. A deformed man.

And so his mother had sent him here- so his deficiencies as her son would not cast shame upon her. And to keep him from killing InuYasha. Because he would someday. This was his fault. He would have vengeance. It was enough that Tetsusaiga was bequeathed to his unruly and idiotic half- brother. Enough that – Sesshomaru quieted his thoughts. Only 7 months. Then he would turn 18 and decisions about his medical treatment would become his. In 7 months he would gain control of his legacy: Tenseiga. A multi- billion dollar biomedical industry would be his to run. In 7 months the world would recognize him as a man and he could do as he pleased. In the mean time he would be here, learning how to live life like this- as less than a man.

**A/N**: My first InuYasha fanfic! I've always liked the Sesshomaru/ Rin relationship, from pretty much any perspective, and I wanted to explore that in a modern setting. This will focus on Sesshomaru, as a man, struggling with a real disability that the manga/anime character, as a Inu-yokai, seemed to handle with little trouble. Please let me know if I'm going in the right direction or if you think this is an interesting idea at all. Thanks for reading!


	2. Silence of Sound

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Author's notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin. This is set slightly in the future- there will be appearances by other cast member but not for some time. I have tried to maintain a realistic Japanese setting but all dialogue will be written from an American perspective.

One Armed Samurai:

Chapter 2: The Silence of Sound

Sesshomaru's entire body ached. His life had become a series of constant repetitive movements to strengthen muscles no longer attached to anything; lifting weights to fortify his remaining arm, teaching his body to compensate. Running, walking, re-teaching his body to understand his center of gravity had changed. All of it made him want to sleep for weeks on end, to be unconscious to the screaming in his body. But it was not the physical therapy that humiliated him. At least therapy was a corporeal challenge that required only that he exert himself. "Life skills" class reminded him every single moment that he was no longer normal. He had to learn how to open jars, how to type, how to tie his god-damn shoes with one hand. It was…dehumanizing. He could do all of these things less than two months ago. Now he couldn't untwist the cap of his toothpaste.

The muscles of his left shoulder knotted and burned. The therapist tried a new prosthetic every day. Simple mechanical models controlled by cables. State of the art intergraded arms controlled by electronic sensors. He found all to be cumbersome and not useful in the least. His stump was still bandaged for most of the day- stitches out, but the raw read seam a grotesque reminder against his pale skin. Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat then threw his head back.

He was strong.

This was nothing. An inconvenience.

This would not matter soon.

The couches and recliners scattered throughout the common area were lumpy and stained from constant ill-use by a generation of children. Most patients wandered through frequently, stopping for hours at a time to watch mindless television or playing loud and obnoxious games. Until now Sesshomaru had spent the majority of his time in his own room. Once he became CEO of Tenseiga he would need to continue his education. He needed to study and he found it embarrassing to try and balance the large text books and turn the pages in front of others. But the bland walls of his room had become oppressive and so he found himself in the noisy rec room. He had found a semi-secluded corner near the back wall of windows. The barrier of cold air that seeped through served to keep most of the other patients away. This allowed him privacy without the wilting silence of his own room. Sesshomaru sat in a straight backed chair and allowed the heavy book to rest open on the small table before him. Perhaps he should enroll in online courses over the next years instead of attempting campus life. There would be little free time as he pulled the reins of his company around him. There was much-

"Oh"

Sesshomaru was pulled from his musings by the small sound. A small girl had entered into his secluded corner, obviously not expecting anyone to be there. At least she seemed surprised- her eyes widened and her lips puckered into a small "o". Sesshomaru glared at her his own mouth pulled into a sneer. Instead of being intimidated the girl stared at him. She took in his handsome face, the unusual hazel eyes, the twin scars that marred his left cheek. Although his eyes were now steely daggers the girl watched impassively before breaking into a wide smile. It was the most sincere grin Sesshomaru had seen in his life and he was taken aback by her open affability. His haughty manner tended to dissuade such friendly advances- as intended. Instead this girl had decided he was a pleasant presence and began to shift through a stack of books on the shelf behind him. Sesshomaru's first instinct had been to order her from the room, but as she had made no attempt at conversation and sat reading silently at a couch some ways off from his table, he wasn't certain it was necessary. They sat in sun-filled silence for the rest of the afternoon.

The next day Sesshomaru returned to his table. He had slept better the night before than he had in… some time. He had concluded this place was good for contemplation. If the girl decided to join him again it did not matter. This time he had brought a heavier book. The sheer weight of the pages kept it open. The girl did come and sat on the same couch- this time writing in a notebook. Sesshomaru did not mind as long as she did not make noise.

They went on like this for almost a week. He would return from his therapy sore and disgruntled and come to his corner for peace. For the most part he found it. But today's session had been particularly disheartening. It was impossible to tie a necktie with one hand. And the business suit was so much a part of the image he wished to project- so much a symbol of what he wished to become…he could not stand his own weakness. So when the girl entered "their" crook of the room carrying a brightly frosted cupcake and presented it silently to him Sesshomaru was in no mood to accept it politely. As if he would eat anything filled with that much unnecessary sugar anyway. "Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted."

The girl looked crest fallen for a few moments. She stood near his table her head down, her disordered red-brown hair covering her eyes. She inhaled quickly then stepped forward enough to leave the confection on his table. She spun away before seeing what he did with the treat. Sesshomaru did not see her for the rest of the day, and did not allow himself to think what he had done was rude. He had not asked for her gift. He saw no reason to accept it. Still he had left it on the table rather than directly throw it away.

The next day the girl came again, this time bearing a different gift. She brought him a large mug filled with sweet dark tea. Sesshomaru could tell just by looking into the cheap pottery it was too syrupy and strong to be anything he would ever want. She gave this gift with less ceremony, leaving it on the table within reach. She did not back away as the day before, instead returning once again to her spot on the couch. While Sesshomaru made no move to drink the swill she showed no sign of being offended. As the girl sat slightly hunched into the corner of the sofa Sesshomaru felt his mind wander from the business ethics textbook in front of him. His eyes scratched over the girl, for the first time he started to wonder about her. At no point in their interaction had the girl uttered a word. She made sounds, suppressing giggles once while reading, but he had never heard her speak. As he glanced at her mismatched clothes and worn sneakers he began to feel curious. He vaguely guessed her age at 12, but he was certainly no expert at gauging the age of children. She seemed smallish- not short really, but undersized. Like a plant left out of the sun too long. Realizing his thoughts had wandered into the absurd Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his book.

As much a Sesshomaru tried to forget about the overly friendly girl he could not. Finding himself alone with Nurse Saitou as she changed his bandages he let himself ask a question. "Do you know anything about the girl that doesn't talk?"

"Rin? She's been here longer than I have. Ward of the state. I think her parents were killed in a home invasion." She wrapped the next layer of bandages thoughtfully. "There might have been a brother. Anyway she hasn't spoken a word sense the cops found her according to the file. Why do you ask? Is she bothering you?"

"No. She is the only quiet one here."

Saitou frowned slightly as she re-wrapped the clean linen around the scars. The muscles had been expertly sewn together just above the bicep. It was a beautiful job- even and neat. But still this vain young man must view his new body as something deformed. It would do him good to think of something outside of himself. But there was no need to hit him over the head with the idea.

"We can probably get rid of the bandages altogether by next week. The scars will thin down and pale into nothing more in a few years." Saitou paused. Sesshomaru may not like what she said next. "Dr. Hirako said you were having trouble finding a prosthetic. I'm just putting this out there- but some above-the-elbow amputees forgo the prosthetic altogether. There are just too many movements and sensors involved for there to be a true replacement right now. Maybe- with medical research. But for right now the majority of amputees find they can live a more fulfilling life if they learn to work with what they have. Just something to think about. It's not a decision you have to make right now." Nurse Saitou smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm glad you asked about Rin. She is a girl who could use some friends."

The next day the girl did not bring food. Instead she came closer to him than she ever had before. She leaned across the table and places a heavy brass cylinder in the seam of his book. The weight pressed the pages down enough he no longer had to hold the opposing pages with his hand. Sesshomaru was incredibly impressed by her simple solution but did not want to betray interest. He delayed looking up but sensed her waiting for his reaction. He picked up the ornament; it seemed to be taken from some kind of machinery and carefully cleaned. He smiled, still without looking up. Taking this as a sign of encouragement the girl pushed a bowl of candy into his line of sight. Sesshomaru automatically responded with a quick "no thanks."

Feeling the girl at least deserved acknowledgment for her useful gift Sesshomaru truly looked at her for the first time that day. He was sorely startled by her appearance but forced his face to remain impassive. The ridge of her cheekbone was scrapped and bruised and her lower lip had split open around another nasty contusion. The back of the hand she had not used to push her unwanted sweets towards him was covered in a heavy bandage. "Where did you get all those bruises?" When she made no move to respond Sesshomaru spoke again "You don't have to tell me." The girl seemed taken aback by the young man's interest, but just as he was about to return back to his book she broke into one of her infinitely sunny smiles. Never mind that it split her lip back open and revealed a small chip on her left incisor. Her genuine happiness at his small question was disconcerting. That much honest happiness, directed towards him of all people- it made him uncomfortable. "What are you smiling about? I don't care; I'm just curious."

The girl still made no move to respond instead bowing slightly and crossing back to her corner of the couch. She was sketching this time. Her pencil made a delicate scratching sound across the paper, but instead of finding it irritating Sesshomaru found it soothing. It was a gentle reminder that someone else was in the room. For once, that was something nice to know.

**A/N**: A good review is always appreciated. I tried to make Rin and Sesshomaru's interaction as similar to the anime as I could in this setting; the dialogue is pulled directly from the show. Let me know how I'm doing, and thanks for reading.


	3. Off Balance Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Authors notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin. This is set slightly in the future- there will be appearances by other cast member but not for some time. I have tried to maintain a realistic Japanese setting but all dialogue will be written from an American perspective.

One Armed Samurai:

Chapter 3: Off-Balance Battle

It had been a week since Rin first appeared with the bruises. Sesshomaru had shown no interest beyond his first questions and she made no effort to explain. He gladly accepted her gift of the cylinder and she had stopped bringing him sweets. Life stayed on its monotonous path: therapy, pain, attempt to do simple things, fail, pain, anger, pain, study, and finally, calm. The hours in late afternoon hidden away in his corner were the best of his day.

He had no desire to befriend anyone here. The gaggle of misfit children that seemed only to watch television and eat held no interest for him. It did not help that he was by far the oldest of anyone here. Fuyu, a 16 year old rugby player, was the next tallest and largest of the patients at Elmview. He had made no move to intimidate Sesshomaru- who was obviously wealthier, taller, stronger, and more cruel- but Sesshomaru had seen the boy bully others during mealtimes and in the common area. It was no business of his and he chose not to interfere. Yet when the boy tried to interrupt his therapy sessions by arriving early and sitting at the far table in the cafeteria Sesshomaru had begun to think of as "his" Sesshomaru was not happy. He was inclined to believe it was these small irritations that led to his greater annoyance as he watched Fuyu bully his reading companion. Sesshomaru refused to believe he felt pity for the girl.

But the pity was deserved. The girl was not a favorite in the clinic. She might have been- she was a pathetic enough creature. An orphan girl, grown mute from the trauma of the death of her parents, left alone in the world. As a ward of the state she was subject to the whims of financing- sometimes receiving sign language and speech therapy almost daily, and, according to Nurse Saitou's gossip, sometimes going a year or more with no more than food and lodging. Her education had been scattershot- but she was considered too wild to enter the foster care system. The one time a social worker had tried to place her with a family- she had refused to eat for three days and then ran away. She was found in a park 36 hours later, high in a tree and afraid to come down for fear of the dog below. With little-to-no communication skills and a habit of disappearing, it was deemed advisable to keep her in a long term facility. Bureaucratic shuffling had tossed her into Elmview almost 6 years ago, and no one had ever come to visit. For all her plight the nurses thought Rin willful and unmanageable. Knowing no one in authority would stop small torments, considering it a "lesson" to the child, a blind eye was turned to all "roughhousing" involving Rin. Other patients used this for full advantage- stealing snacks, television and phone passes, even personal item like notebooks and pens. Now that Sesshomaru had taken up residence in the small corner she had taken to hiding all of her belongings there in the hope that his shadow was long enough to protect them from thievery.

Sesshomaru learned all this slowly, in bits and pieces, in his daily therapy sessions with Nurse Saitou. She would dress his scar and then lead his mangled arm through a series of stretches, all the while chatting on about nothing, every now and again dropping in some tidbit about Rin. The fact that he never made a response or reacted in any way to this information did not deter her. She would just yammer on as Sesshomaru tried to focus on the searing lava of pain coursing through his body. The search for a prosthetic had slowed to the point where Dr. Hirako would only bring in a model every few weeks; none were satisfactory. Instead Sesshomaru found it _was_ easier to work around what he had. The life skills classes were not nearly as frustrating as they had been. His mother had sent a tutor to help him prepare for the years of college course work ahead of him. On the whole his days were filled with enough activities to keep his mind off of his pain. It did not stop daydreams of the slow, sweet murder of InuYasha, but that was an indulgence. And still he found his mind slipping to the young girl during unguarded moments.

His thoughts were in another direction entirely as he walked towards the mess hall. He was concentrating on the accounting algorithm he was trying to memorize. It was becoming very easy to calculate the cost of lives. Tenseiga would require all of his skill and thought. If it was necessary for him to imagine life-saving surgeries and medicines in terms of yen so be it. It was something to look forward to- the responsibility, the power. He had come to the mess in search of coffee. He preferred tea, but desperate times… plus the nurses usually left a pot on- no need to make instant in his room. Sesshomaru padded toward the florescent light streaming from the kitchen. It was nearly one in the morning and yet he could hear low voices. Who was up this late?

"You're a freak you know that? Unnatural!"

This exclamation was punctuates with the sound of a hand hitting flesh. Sesshomaru flicked his long hair out of his eyes. The empty sleeve of his robe hung at his side. While he did not want to involve himself in the politics of the clinic, he did want some coffee. His slippers did not make much sound on the linoleum. The party of hooligans did not sense him behind them, but Rin watched every step he made into the room. Until another smack wrenched her head to the side. Sesshomaru watched as Fuyu stood up, perhaps preparing to kick the girl. Two younger patients from the clinic crowded around, enjoying the display. The backswing of his leg connected with Sesshomaru's, which he took as reason enough to toss Fuyu to the side by the scruff of his neck. Fuyu straightened, preparing to run at Sesshomaru. His face had been frozen into a grimace for months now- a botched surgery having frozen half of his cranial muscles, but he managed to look angry and shocked. "This doesn't involve you! You don't know her! She's strange. She doesn't look anyone in the eye! She steals food!"

Sesshomaru stared at Fuyu for a moment. Not really at him, in his general direction. He did look at Rin, sitting crouched against the cold metal of the refrigerator. She stared back at him through tangled hair, the pear this dispute was over still clutched in her hands. Her lip had started bleeding again and still he had not heard her make a sound. Fuyu became frustrated at Sesshomaru's lack of response. This new guy had been haughty and stuck-up since he got here. It was time to teach him a lesson. Fuyu rushed at Sesshomaru intending to tackle him to the ground. He did not know that regardless of a missing arm a student of Master Totosai does not forget how to dodge an attack. Easily sidestepping the loud and clumsy rush Sesshomaru continued to let his eyes wander over the cafeteria. Enraged Fuyu ran at him again -this time running into the wheeled cart Sesshomaru kicked into his path. The wind knocked out of his gut Fuyu motioned the two tormentors still standing by the refrigerator towards Sesshomaru. Their eyes wide and chocolate smeared mouths hanging half open the two slowly shook their heads in the negative. Slowly regaining his breath Fuyu gasped- "He-only one arm-you can take him!"

Nodding acknowledgment the two did start to move forward, even if they moved slowly. Sesshomaru backed away slightly, his stance solid but his gaze still casual. Sesshomaru caught the first punch in a lazy hold, flinging the child backward instead of flipping him ass over heels. It was late, and he didn't need nurses interrupting the first opportunity he'd had to work off some of his rage. The second punch was easily avoided, bending slightly and moving his stance to the side. They had moved into a somewhat empty area near the tables. Sesshomaru trusted his ability to dodge any attacks these sloppy fighters could produce, but he was uncertain of his ability to go on the offensive. His balance was much better yes, but--- a kick that got no higher than his knee was deflected by a kick to the offender's hip. Fine- these three could leave a little sore.

Sesshomaru had yet to make a strike towards any of them and it had given them a sense of security. As one they closed in to jump him- Sesshomaru dodged two punches but felt a fist bury itself below his left ribs. Using it as an incentive to bend forward he kicked backwards sending an attacker into the edge of a table. Fuyu rushed towards him but Sesshomaru wheeled the second attacker in front of his chest- Fuyu managed to punch his own friend in the side of the head. Fuyu was beyond furious at this point- this rich kid had made him look bad in front of his friends and the weakest member of the clinic's social sphere. He needed to regain his place in society. Fuyu jerked his head to the side and reached inside his pants pocket. Sesshomaru felt arms lock around his legs as he realized Fuyu was pulling out a knife. "Even with those scars your face is too pretty. Maybe I should help you with that."

Sesshomaru refused to panic. He attempted to jump upwards out of his captors grasp but managed only to throw himself backwards into the choke hold of the third tormentor. The arm around his throat was covered in a cast and Sesshomaru could not find a hold to pull him off. Sesshomaru prepared to drive his head back into –was Iku his name?-the captor's nose but the knife was getting very close. Fuyu's already mutilated face was made uglier by the look of hatred swimming across it. "You can't just come in here and stick your nose into things. I run this place and I get what I want. You got no business running around sticken' your nose up. I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Sesshomaru felt the hold on his ankles slacken just a tiny bit. "Fuyu- you think this is a good idea?- I mean-"

"Course it is! Rich-y boys gotta learn their pla-h--ugg"

Fuyu crumpled forward, his eyes watering, the side of his mouth he could control pulled into a grimace. As he toppled sideways Sesshomaru saw the small girl holding the handle of a broomstick. She must have brought it up between Fuyu's legs. He quickly brought his foot up then down with enough force to hear the fingers beneath it crack. He wrenched his shoulders away from Iku and jumped sideways into more open ground. The two that remained standing looked at the tall young man starring at them unconcernedly and the girl wielding the broom like a baseball bat. They decided it was time to go. They scooped Fuyu up and made a fast exit.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, wanting very much not to cough in front of anyone. His ribs held a slight ache but on the whole he felt rather refreshed. He calmed his breathing down and looked around him. A few chairs and tables had been rearranged but altogether the kitchen didn't look much out of order. No one had come running so they must have been quiet enough not to arouse suspicion.

Sesshomaru began to push the tables back into place. Rin still stood in a wary stance, the stick held close to her chest. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes waiting to see what he would do. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her but he wasn't aggressive or dismissive, so she was waiting. He wandered to the hot plate the nurses usually kept on low. He filled a paper cup with dark coffee and added a sugar packet. As he opened cupboards looking for a spoon Rin returned the broom to the janitor's corner. She retrieved her pear from the floor before pointing to a drawer beside Sesshomaru. He opened it to find the plastic spoons and powdered creamer he was looking for. Sesshomaru wandered over to one of the round cafeteria tables, leaning back onto the hard plastic seat. Rin studied him for a moment then took a seat opposite. Sesshomaru sipped and his coffee while Rin nibbled at her pear, both ignoring the blood dripping down her chin. They sat in comfortable silence till dawn turned the black outside the window into grey.

**A/N**: So there we go. Action sequences are not my specialty, but I do what I can. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you notice grammar or spelling mistakes by all means tell me, I don't have a beta. Feel free to tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


	4. An Independent Companionship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

Chapter 4: An Independent Companionship

Weeks passed. Sesshomaru was up to 50 words per minute on the computer. He had mastered knot tying with one hand. Balancing his dinner tray had become easy. Still no prosthetic. His tutor kept handing him impossible assignments related to business models and cost/ benefit ratio analysis. Fuyu had proven surprisingly smart and decided not to seek revenge. And although he had yet to address Rin by name, and although she spent the majority of her day engaged in activates he was unaware of, it had become accepted as common knowledge that the silent girl was under his protection.

Her things no longer went missing, and he had seen neither bruises nor bandages about her person sense the fight in the kitchen. She still cocked her head to the left , her eyes searching when the silence went on for too long. She still sat hunched into the corner of the couch and had neither grown or brushed her hair. All the same Sesshomaru felt she looked…happier. He did not want any part of it.

She had stopped bringing him "gifts", thank goodness. Their reading time continued uninterrupted. Sesshomaru did not encourage further interaction. He sat alone at meal times, and really saw her at no other time throughout the day. So when Rin stood in the doorway of his room on a Saturday morning Sesshomaru thought long and hard about yelling at her. But in the end the girl had never asked anything of him, and one couldn't wish for a more silent companion. Sesshomaru looked at her, waiting for an explanation for her presence. Rin lifted the nylon jacket in her arms then turned her gaze out to the gardens. Sesshomaru contemplated. Saturday was visiting and the common area was crowded with parents and siblings making a weekly pilgrimage of duty. Fuyu's parents had managed to bring a dog for their son and the deep bark reverberated through the clinic giving Sesshomaru a small headache. It was highly unlikely his mother would appear and this would probably be the last day to feel the sun before snow fell. Sesshomaru pulled a white camel hair coat out of his closet and looped a great fluffy white scarf around his throat. Rin shrugged into the nylon jacket as she led him through a part of the clinic he had never been to. They stepped into the heavy mellow sunlight of late autumn, the air brisk and biting on Sesshomaru's cheeks. They were in a tangled and overgrown section of the gardens- the stone benches were crumbling and coffee tins filled with cigarette butts sat beside them. Sesshomaru breathed the cold into his lungs, letting some of his anger at the world, at least for today, drift away with his crystallized breath. Rin looked at him, grinning like she had that first week, and began to run among the small runty trees. Sesshomaru followed at a more sedate pace, but his longer legs easily kept her in sight.

The wandered through the small forest Elmview kept as a nature preserve. None of the trees were especially old, and being so late in the season, gallons of sunlight poured through the naked branches. There was a pleasant crunch underneath his feet and the pungent sent of wet earth and harvest filled his nose. This was a day worth living. Sesshomaru could hear Rin scrambling up trees and crawling over logs, first on one side of him and then the other. He was content the follow the overgrown path, the sun baking his shoulders until he was almost too warm. Sesshomaru pulled the scarf away from his neck, arranging it more loosely on his torso as Rin stopped in front of a thick stand of pines. Making eye contact and putting her finger to her lips Rin pushed the braches aside.

It was a fairy ring. An almost perfect circle of evergreens completely enclosed the clearing. Protected from the wind the smaller sapling inside still clung to their leaves, making it seem as though this was a place time forgot. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru forgot to keep his impassive mask in place and turned the corners of his lips up. Well, this place was spectacular. Rin was probably the only person that knew about it too. They had been walking for almost two hours- Sesshomaru doubted any other patient had bothered to hike out this far. Rin jumped up to reach the lowest branch of the largest tree in the space, swinging herself up with practiced ease. Sesshomaru settled onto a boulder that seemed to have been carved especially for him. Rin waved at him excitedly then continued to climb higher and higher. She was an agile thing indeed, reaching the top in a short amount of time. Sesshomaru lazily watched her, enjoying the delicate wind that whispered past his ears.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, taking pleasure in the silence of each other's company. As the shadows began to lengthen Rin led the way back to the clinic. She used a straightforward path this time and they were back within 45 minutes. Rin turned down an unfamiliar hallway as soon as they were back inside, leaving Sesshomaru to navigate his way back to his room alone. It was almost full dark by the time he shrugged his coat onto the bed. This may well have been the best day he had spent here.

"Shesshomaru! Where have you been. The nurses are all in an uproar!"

"I went out."

"For six hours! Without a day pass. Without telling anyone!"

"I was on the grounds. I owe no one an explanation for my every move."

Saitou threw up her hands. "Of course not! But you need to let someone know so we don't send out a search party. The head nurse was _this_ close to calling your mother and I can only guess that's something you don't want."

Sesshomaru jerked his head down slightly in acknowledgement of her reasoning. He would leave notice from now on, but there is no need to tell her straight out. It would be losing too much ground. He didn't want anyone here thinking he would obey orders.

The nurse sighed. He was so stubborn, and arrogant to boot. Oh well, no harm no foul she guess. He was back safe. "At least go eat some food- you must be starving"

In fact Sesshomaru was famished. But he still waited 20 minutes to prove to Nurse Saitou, and himself, that he was no one's subject. Once in the cafeteria even the smell of overcooked carrots was heavenly. He carefully balanced his bowl of rice, vegetables, and a cup of tea on a plastic tray. He had experimented with palming the whole tray and gripping the edge very tightly. He found the most stability by hooking his thumb around the lip of the tray and spreading his fingers out beneath. It worked 9 timed out of 10, but he was helpless if the drink toppled over. Luckily that did not happen and Sesshomaru sat at his solitary table. He did a quick scan of the room but could not find Rin's disheveled head in the cafeteria. He was surprised- he had supposed she would have been just as hungry as he. Perhaps she had already eaten and left.

Sesshomaru was tired. The short walk he had first expected when Rin came to his room had turned into an epic hike, and his body was not pleased. His legs ached and the muscles along his left shoulder had tightened into a line of barbed wire. That had been lit in fire. Then extinguished with salt. So when Fuyu appeared at the end of the darkened hallway as Sesshomaru walked back t his room he found he was all out of patience for the day. He walked steadily towards the younger boy standing bandy-legged in the doorway.

"Move."

"You think you can beat up me and my boys and walk away clean. You ain't nothing but a cripple. A cripple that hangs out with a freak on top of that. Well, you can just take you holier than thou nose right outta your ass and get the fuck out of here. We don't want you. Or your freak friend."

"Move out of the path. I will not ask again."

No you won't ass-hole. Your mouth's gonna be too full 'a your blood and teeth and do any asking."

Fuyu lunged forwards. He attempted a right hook, missed and tried to kick Sesshomaru's feet out from under him. Sesshomaru turned sideways, highly annoyed that he needed to repeat this experience. Before Fuyu could fully extend his arm for another punch Sesshomaru gripped his wrist spinning Fuyu until his face was presses against the dirt tiled wall.

"Lemme go! I'll screa-ahh-ahh"

Sesshomaru put more pressure into the wrist hold. He pushed Fuyu's arm up while pressing his wrist down, making it feel like all three joints in his arm would break. All Fuyu would need to do was kick backwards but he seemed a little preoccupied. This was becoming obnoxious.

"I do not wish to engage in this power struggle any longer. You will not speak to be or interfere with me in any way until I leave. I cannot waste my time proving I can break your bones every time you feel inadequate. If you must continue I will be forced to tell the nurses about the zip lock full of meds taped inside your toilet. I trust you will see reason."

Sesshomaru gave a final twist to Fuyu's arm then let him slump to the floor. Sesshomaru heard the boy hiss as he cradled his bruised arm against his chest. There would be no permanent damage and he might at last get some peace in this hell hole.

As Sesshomaru lay in bed that day, his body tired from honest exercise for the first time in a long while, he thought over the day. Sunlight, a peaceful mind, and a fight well won. Defiantly his best day here. Sesshomaru didn't realize he was smiling as he drifted into sleep.

**A/N: **Look, a new chapter!! I'm sorry if this feels, slow- this is building to something. I want Sesshomaru and Rin to have a solid foundation to their relationship, and that can only come with time and experiences together. I am trying to incorporate what I can from the anime, so there might be recognizable plotlines or dialoged. I hope you're enjoying! Please review, a constructive critique is always welcome, along with praise.


	5. Tie to Bind

** Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

Chapter 5: A Tie to Bind

After visiting day Sesshomaru began to expect Rin's company. He would not admit to himself that he enjoyed the girl, but all the same he found himself growing restless if she did not come to their corner at the normal time. Twice now Sesshomaru had found her at his table for breakfast and had sat down with her. Each time she had finished long before himself, but she seemed satisfied he had not asked her to leave. Still, his own days were very busy, and what she did with the majority of her time was something he did not know.

Dr. Hirako had given up on finding a prosthetic for him. That therapy time was now devoted to physical training to strengthen his right arm and balance. Running, which had at first been embarrassing and hard, was now only a mental challenge. He had to remember to sway his body to compensate for his moved center of gravity. Once that though became unconscious he would be just as fast as he had been. Which was very fast. His tutor had become almost rabid with knowledge giving. Hours of English, accounting, business management, public relations, marketing, biology, chemistry, and statistics filled his mornings. Sometimes Sesshomaru worried his head would split open before his arm fell off.

He did this all for a reason. He had his own purposes. He needed to push himself to excel, he needed to prove he could do all of this. His days were long, exhausting, but he was satisfied in ways he never expected to be. He had never had to work this hard before. Everything had always come naturally to him. His studies, martial arts, his natural leadership- all thing he had taken for granted. His family was wealthy; he was intelligent, charismatic, talented and handsome. There was nothing he could not do. Now he lopped his belt through his pants the night before. As angry as he was about the loss of his arm Sesshomaru recognized that it was forcing him to work for something for the first time in his life.

"Kah"

"Kah"

Sweat dripped into his eyes. Bare feet made heavy thuds against the training mat. His arm ached. He had refused to start with the lighter shinai. He held a full length bokken, a two handed weapon, in an attack position, his arm full extended from his body. There was no opportunity to rest the weapon on his shoulder or the floor. Constant motion, his arm bearing the full weigh at all times. He swung the weapon down.

"Kah"

The sweat dripped from his face onto the floor.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. Actually more like- ran his claws through his hair. There was no way for him to clip his own nails and he wasn't about to reduce himself to gnawing on them. His hair was the issue right now. His hair was his only vanity. Yes his face was handsome, but he did not sit up nights because of the two dark slashes that marred his left cheek. The loss of that aspect of his beauty did not bother him. But his hair. It was dark, lustrous- long enough to brush against his hips as he walked. His mother like to say "hair just like your father." It was a narcissism Sesshomaru did not relish giving up- but it was impossible to care for. He could wash it well enough in the shower, and if he did not mind the pain he could brush it- but after that it was fate. It was impossible to pull back with his one arm. Trying to knot a string or wrap an elastic around the thick mass was enough to leave him sweaty and out-of-sorts. He would have to cut it. It would be a break with tradition- all of the men in his family kept long hair styles. It was a mark of honor. Even InuYasha kept that knotted mane he called hair at a respectable length. Sesshomaru's teeth went on edge thinking about his brother. He dragged his fingers though his hair one more time. No sense in waiting. He would cut it tomorrow.

Rin watched the tall boy she had taken to following. He sat at his uncomfortable chair, not reading his book, playing with his very pretty hair. Rin liked his hair. She did not like the angry expression on his face.

The next morning Sesshomaru opened the door onto the hall to find Rin standing there. She held something crumpled in her hand. Sesshomaru had woken in a sour mood. He did not relish his plan for today; he did not want to cut off his hair. But he had made a decision, and that was that. So to see Rin here, so early in the morning, he was not inclined to be friendly.

"Yes." His tone was perhaps colder than he intended, but she managed a brief smile before turning around.

Keeping her left arm to her side she brought her right arm up, bringing the leather something she had up to her hair. She haphazardly gathered the majority of her hair into a ponytail low at the base of her skull. She wrapped the thick leather band around this and then, with some amount of difficulty pushed a toggle through a small opening in the band. With one hand she had managed to pull her hair back.

The girl turned to see his reaction to her performance. Sesshomaru forced his face to remain impassive. This was indeed a kind gift, and he wanted to say thank you and leave it at that. But his pride was hurt. Why did he need help from this child- this girl who spoke to no one and who seemed so very attached to him? He had not asked for her loyalty and he did not want to accept generosity from anyone-let alone this girl who had nothing. He, Sesshomaru, needed help from no one and here this girl kept making his life better. It was humiliating. He would fix his own problems his own way.

His face still an impassive mask Sesshomaru closed the door to his room and brushed past the small girl. He had made no reaction to her display, and seemed to forget she existed. He did not turn to watch her face fall, nor see her struggle to extract the contraption from her hair.

**A/N**: Updated will be slow over the next weeks. Its finals time and I'm up to my eyeballs in research papers. But after that I have almost a month off and I hope to finish this story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Alone in the Dark

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Authors notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm.

Chapter 6: Alone in the Dark

Sesshomaru went to physical therapy as usual. His hair remained long, but even that weakness made him seethe. This day had been unusually infuriating. The cafeteria had been louder, training harder, and the other patients more annoying today. The presence of other people was beginning to drive him mad. Was there no peace in this place? His brow dark with these thoughts Sesshomaru gave a curt bow to Nurse Saitou. She made no comment on his surly mood, instead scrunching the edge of his t-shirt sleeve towards his collar.

"Good color. Scars are thinning. Any pain, swelling, tightness?"

Sesshomaru shook his head to the negative. She poked and prodded a moment longer then rolled the sleeve back down. "Okay, other arm."

Sesshomaru extended his right as she led him through some range of motion exercises. "Behind you as far as you can."

Sesshomaru reached back his hand brushing the cool wall. He automatically flicked the hair out of his eyes as he brought his hand forward again.

"You ever think about cutting your hair? It might be more manageable."

Sesshomaru's face went completely blank, but his voice came out practically as a growl.

"I'm working on a solution."

"Oh". Saitou said no more on the subject. Obviously it was a raw nerve. She led him though the rest of the exercises. As she pressed against his clenched fist to test resistance she noticed how long his nails they were getting. Without interrupting the flow of exercise directions- "small circles, change directions, swing to the left"- she found a pair of nail clippers. While she sat on the stool in front of him, this angry adolescent who believed he was already a man, she loosened his fist and began to clip his nails to a more reasonable length. "So what will you do when you're done here?"

"My Father left me all of his shares of Tenseiga. I will be the acting CEO as soon as I leave."

"Are you qualified? No offence- it's just. Have you graduated from high school?"

"I am prepared for the responsibility."

Saitou ignored his stony responses as she filed down the sharp edges the clippers had left. "You arm is doing great- full range of motion, strength is good. I'm going to be giving you more fine motor work. I know your typing had improved immensely, but we should work on more everyday thing- housework and cooking. The basics."

Sesshomaru accepted this with the same impassive mask. There had always been maids and cooks, but that did not mean he should not learn how to do the things they did. Even as Sesshomaru made concessions for his new lifestyle he resented the need to do so.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, he florescent lights of the hallway dim. His thoughts remained agitated as he walked towards his room. This new life of his was disappointing. Where were the day when he needed no one, nothing? Where was his peace of mind, secure in his knowledge has his life would be a series of accomplishments and rewards? Now all he had was difficulty and frustration. And the face of a sad girl making him feel guilty- an emotion Sesshomaru was not happy to become acquainted with.

Saitou breathed in the cold air. Winter was coming fast this year. Sometimes this job, these kids…where were her Hallmark moments? Where was her chance to make an impact on a traumatized child? All she had was surly patients and paper work. Saitou sat on the stone bench contemplating the cigarette butts littering the ground. Why had she quit again? Oh, yeah- for her health. She sighed and tilted her head back to the more promising aspect of the sky. Fuyu's dog barked from the south porch. That thing was a monster. Then, on top of the yapping there was another sound. A rustling. The sound of twigs snapping.

"Someone there?"

Saitou turned to the section of woods the sound was coming from. There were grounds keepers and a security team, but neither would be out in the woods this late. The rustling continued, coming closer. "This is private property, please show yourself."

Saitou flipped her phone open ready to call for help and dash inside- but when the braches finally parted is was someone much too short to be threatening.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Rin gave a short bow of acknowledgment and started past the nurse as if nothing were happening.

"Rin! Hang on a minute. Have you been out all day? You missed our signing lesson. Is something wrong?" Saitou crouched down to look the child in the eye. She gripped the frozen hands, concern on her face. "Rin you need to tell someone if something is wrong. You can't keep running into the woods after something makes you upset. It's dangerous out there."

Rin watched the woman. She said nice things, but other nurses had said nice things too. They had all left, and Rin was still here. The people here didn't really matter. The woods made her feel hidden, like no one could see her. She would go there when she needed to. This lady didn't matter. Making another short bow to excuse herself Rin ran inside, kicking off her sneakers inside the door, her small lace-ups lost among the staff's outside shoes.

Saitou watched the girl disappear inside. Rin was smart- she knew the girl read at least 3 languages, plus the sign language. She was ingenious too, creating gadgets and such. There was somebody in there, but the girl was terrified to let herself be close to anyone. 6 years- not one word. Saitou sighed. Why had she stopped smoking?

**A/N**: Sorry updates have been erratic. Only one more week, 2 paper, and 2 tests to go. I'm hoping to have a lot more for this story soon, but I have to do "real' writing first. Hope this tides everyone over, and you're all still enjoying!


	7. Dirty Green Thumbs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Author's notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview Clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin.

I'm finally done with finals!! Yeah!! Not a lot of action, but some Sesshomaru style fluff, which isn't that fluffy.

Chapter 7: Dirty Green Thumbs

The next morning Sesshomaru still woke up grumpy. The days stretched before him, first here, then at his company, all his life- a struggle. Sesshomaru growled in his throat, dissatisfied by his own melancholy. Reminding himself of all the skills he still possessed he prepared himself for the day. He found Rin's gift tied to his doorknob. He was no longer ready to cut his hair, but neither was he ready to accept charity. The leather tie was laid on his nightstand and Sesshomaru headed to breakfast.

Rin watched Sesshomaru approach the table she was sitting at. She was set to duck away if he still seemed angry, but he seemed instead to have regained his impassive mask. His aura wasn't as friendly as Rin would have liked, but he hadn't dismissed her either. After a quick smile to prove she held no hard feelings Rin returned to her oatmeal. She finished quickly, not wanting to ruin the delicate peace, but she was in their reading corner when Sesshomaru finally had free time. She had returned to her hunched, protective posture, and Sesshomaru did little to thaw the air between them, but they filled the same places.

The two of them read together for almost an hour, the thin light of evening starting to slant through the windows. Sesshomaru lifted his head, making small invisible stretches to release some of the tension in his shoulders. He watched as Nurse Ishi marched towards him. She was not a particular favorite of Sesshomaru's. She guarded the front door like a watchdog, and paraded the halls, a ring of keys dangling from her waist.

"Tashino Sesshomaru?"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru watched Rin jump slightly at the sound of his voice, looking up from her book to stare at Nurse Ishi.

'Nurse Saitou has a new physical therapy program for you. No, No don't get up. Here is an outline. There is a supply closet near the back sunroom you can use. If you have questions ask Rin over there, she can point things out to you."

Turning sharply around without giving Sesshomaru a chance to ask any questions Ishi stalked away. She left a small pamphlet on the table. _Growing_ _an Herb Garden Indoors. _Great. Now the only thumb he had left was supposed to be green. Saitou had scrawled a note on the back page: 'I think this will be good for your arm, plus you'll have something to show for it in the spring. Ask Rin any questions you have, she's been doing this for years.' Rin was reading over his shoulder, not far enough to touch him, or seem too close. She pulled the pamphlet gently from his slack fingers, slowly to give him a chance to say no. Sesshomaru sat silently as she looked the booklet over. There were seed packets taped inside, along with simple instructions about sunlight and hydration. Rin wrinkled up her nose at the pamphlet, shaking the seeds absently in their package. Sesshomaru watched her, amused at how quickly she was absorbed. Finally recalling herself she laid the seeds back onto the table top, careful not to brush his hand. Sesshomaru ran his fingertips across the edges of the paper.

Gracefully he stood up, closing his book and putting the brass weight into his pocket. He scooped up the seeds and motioned for the girl to lead the way. She stared at him for a moment, her face unreadable then turned to walk out of the rec room. Once more she led him down hallways he was unfamiliar with, but Sesshomaru made sure to mark the turns this time. Eventually she stopped in front of one of the endless non-descript doors in yet another hallway. Glancing around with a subterfuge that seemed unnecessary Rin peeled a bit of caulking away from the doorframe. Prying a key from behind the door frame she chanced a glance a Sesshomaru's face. He remained impassive as always watching her antics. Fitting the key into the door knob Rin pushed the door open and let Sesshomaru enter first.

It was too dark to see anything initially. Rin stepped in behind him and pulled the chain Sesshomaru had brushed aside. Light filled all but the furthest corners. The space was small, perhaps intended for a large shower area. The top half of the back wall was a window, letting in the last dull rays of sun. There was a rough wooden work shelf covered in grime and empty pots. The walls on either side of the window were covered in shelving made from cinderblocks and plywood. There was a forest growing in there. Every shelf was covered with lush plants, green, vibrant growing things that filled the air with the scent of life. Rin entered the space with confidence, her posture relaxing. She began flipping switches and fiddling with dials until a series of lights over each shelf lit up. Rin pointed to a laminated spread sheet- "weekly schedule of UV light" covered with neatly color coded x's. There was a thermometer in the corner with a large handwritten note saying "DO NOT TOUCH!!!" Rin beckoned him forward from his uncomfortable position being scratched by the plants to stand in front of the work bench. This too had been constructed out of cinderblocks and plywood. Space had been left to fit a motley collection of plastic buckets and baskets. Each of these, along with each potted plant, was neatly labeled with sharpie- mitsuba, red shiso, green shiso, chives, cress, chrysanthemum, plus many more.

She had made it for her height and Sesshomaru felt himself stooping to see what she was doing. Noticing his discomfort Rin pulled a stool out from one of the many recesses underneath. Seated the room felt less confining and Sesshomaru took the time to be impressed. Each of the plants seemed to be thriving, including an elaborate bonsai trimmed to cascade past the ceramic holder. A stone tied the lowest branches trained the sapling to grow even lower.

Sesshomaru reached his hand across the table, brushing his hand across the crisp leaves of the tiny tree. The empty left sleeve of his shirt snagged on the spiky branches overflowing from the shelves. As he moved forward to examine the bonsai in greater detail his sleeve pulled a sampling of mint off the self

"tsu!"

He managed to cushion the terra cotta container with his foot, but the soil and plant still scattered across the linoleum floor. He knew he could not have caught the falling plant, no matter how quickly he turned, but why must he feel like this? Why must every day bring new frustrations? Why must he be constantly reminded of his ineptitude?!

Unconsciously growling in the back of his throat Sesshomaru kneeled down, roughly shoving what remained of the earth and plant back into the plot. Straightening quickly he roughly set the thing down on the table, angry at his weakness. Only as he straightened did he notice the girl had backed into the opposite corner. She refused to look up and seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible. Sesshomaru quickly stifled the snarl building in his chest. All he need now was to frighten the one person here that wasn't intimidated by him. His anger at himself building to a slow boil he regretted ever allowing himself to become acquainted to this girl. Now he felt guilty for scarring her, he didn't want to feel anything at all. Damn all the world for breathing!

Heaving a silent sigh Sesshomaru straightened his shoulders.

"I will not harm you. Show me what Nurse Saitou wants me to do."

Rin slowly lifted her eyes. The tall man/boy seemed to be done being angry. He had yelled, but he hadn't tried to hit her, and he wasn't yelling any more. He looked like he was angry at himself-like when Rin got mad at herself for not noticing that people were behind her. Judging it safe Rin slipped closer to the center of the table. She took the poor mint plant and shifted the roots around so it would be more comfortable. No lasting harm had been done. She pried the lid off a large bucket on the ground and filled the rest of the pot with the dark loam inside. Spritzing it with water she passed the plant back to Sesshomaru. He starred at the dirty pot before picking it up and moving it back to the self it had originally been on. At least the girl no longer seemed terrified.

Rin opened the pamphlet, smearing it with grimy finger prints. She flipped through it quickly then decided it was useless and threw it in the bin. She motioned for Sesshomaru to move out of the way, she reached into one of the cubby holes and pulled out a package of plastic cups. She handed the empty cups and a sharpie to Sesshomaru. He pulled the seed packets towards him, ready to write thyme, rosemary, and dill on the frosted cups. They would not stay still. The cups rolled every which way and after drawing nothing more than a shaky scrawl across the ridges he flung the cups to the ground. Rin seemed unconcerned with his mess, busy arranging small and large buckets on her side of the table.

Taking her silence as a sign that he should come up with a solution himself Sesshomaru took a moment to think. Looking about him he pulled two of the smaller pots off the shelf beside him and arranged them with the cup between to stabilize it. The first attempt was a failure, the cup still sliding to the right. At least it wasn't skittering across the table this time. Starring at the cup as if sheer will alone could force it to stay still Sesshomaru raised the pen back to the slick surface. As he shifted his balance he felt the brass weight in his pocket. Mentally kicking himself for being slow he placed the cylinder inside the cup. Between the weight and the containers the cup was finally still enough for him to write. When he had fifteen for each seed written out in his neat characters with the Latin translation from the packet underneath, just as Rin had on every other plant, Rin motioned for him to stop.

Sesshomaru watched from his seated vantage point as she pulled yet another laminated card from the wall. This was filled with direction for mixing dirt, written out in the careful handwriting of a child. She tapped the top "recipe" marked for seeds. Pointing to the top ingredient –soil- she measured out the suggested amount into the medium sized bucket in front of her from the giant pail on the ground. Going down the list she pointed to each ingredient, then the container it could be found in before pouring all into the mixture. Sesshomaru guessed 4 liters of dirt were in the bucket, with the different colors lying on top of one another. Rin picked up a long dowel then stood looking up at him for a moment. Not understanding what she wanted he quirked and eyebrow. Motioning for him to move Rin started to climb up onto the stool. Sesshomaru realized she was too short to stir the mixture while on the ground and needed to get above the bucket. Instead of moving Sesshomaru gently pulled the dowel out of her hand. Without standing he started to stir the earth together. Watching to be sure he was doing it correctly Rin eventually gave a short nod of thanks.

With one eye on him Rin turned to the utility sink built into the corner of the room. She filled a jug with warm water, then struggled to lift it out of the deep sink. Still without saying a word Sesshomaru lifted it out by the handle and carried it over to the mix. This time he motioned for Rin to climb up. While she stirred he slowly poured the liquid in until there was a thick sludge swirling around the bucket. Rin stirred until she was satisfied then tossed the stick into the sink.

Once more she directed Sesshomaru in front of the mix. She showed him how to dip the cups into the mix. He handed them to Rin who wiped the excess off. When all the cups were filled and lined up across the table Rin rinsed out the bucket and the cloth, leaving them to dry on the rack below.

Up till now the entire operation had been done in silence. But as Rin stared at the row of cups she began hum. Shesshomaru didn't allow surprise to cross his face, but he was. It wasn't words, but this was by far the most sound he had heard from the girl. It continued as she showed him how plant the seeds, three in each container, halfway down in an indentation. She kept up the tune as they arranged the cups on the top shelf, her balancing somewhat precariously on the stool. Rin set the heat lamp to a high setting, showing Sesshomaru the table of suggested temperatures taped next to the control panel. The humming stopped once they both turned to the sink to wash up.

Rin was filthy. Mud covered her sleeves and the front of her shirt, not to mention her face and hands. Shesshomaru had fared much better, his clothes remaining clean, but his arm, practically up to his shoulder, was coated in grime. Rin rinsed herself off as much as possible, washing her face and hands with the dish soap beside the fixtures. Sesshomaru ran his arm under the warm water, but that did little more than turn the dirt to wet dirt. As Rin stood watching him Sesshomaru turned his face to a frozen mask. If she thought for a moment that he would allow her to wash his arm _for_ him- Sesshomaru pulled his upper lip back in an unconscious gesture but Rin wasn't paying attention. She was puttering around in some of the lower shelves. She unexpectedly popped up, smiling brightly and holding a scrub brush. Beaming up at him she hooked the handle of the brush over the edge of the sink and doused it with soap. Moving the faucet over the brush Rin backed away. Sesshomaru starred at her solution and then back to the girl. How did she think of these things? Mentally shrugging his face still a mask Sesshomaru stepped up to the sink. The brush stayed in place and he was able to scrub his nails and the majority of the dirt from himself. Unwilling to even acknowledge her help Sesshomaru kept his face blank as he ran his arm across a towel laid out on the table. Rin didn't seem to mind, smiling at him continually as she returned various things to their place. Satisfied that everything was in order Rin opened the door to the hallway and followed Sesshomaru out. Returning the key to its hiding place Rin bowed to Sesshomaru then walked down one of the hallways only she seemed to use. Remembering his way there Sesshomaru started back to his own room.

In the shower Sesshomaru allowed the hot water wash away the rest of the grime. This evening- it had felt good. It had felt good to be doing something. Something new and useful at that. And that girl. Why was she kind to him- why did she want to spend time with him? He could offer her nothing. He hadn't been what one would call charming while here. So why did she attach himself to him?

Sesshomaru starred at himself in the small bathroom mirror. He forced a comb through his hair refusing to wince as he used brute force to claw the knots out. The bathroom mirror was high enough- if he crouched just a little, turned his head to the right- yes. That was what he used to look like. Whole. Complete. A man on the edge of success his mother liked to say. But now. Sesshomaru stood up. The neat edge of his arm came into view, the scars barely visible in the still foggy glass. Two thin marks stretched across his left cheek. But his expression hadn't change from before the accident. He still looked cold, calculating. Deadly even. Sesshomaru steeled his expression even more. This was who he was now. He could be just as successful. He could be just as deadly- figuratively speaking, of course. Sesshomaru trapped the toothpaste tube between his hip and the edge of the sink so he could screw the top back on. He was Sesshomaru Tashino. He could do anything. And if a small girl wanted to follow him around that was her right. She could do anything she liked. It made no difference to him. Besides, her silence seemed to make everyone else quieter. That was a blessing

Satisfied he had settled the matter of Rin Sesshomaru stepped into his bedroom. Pulling a t-shirt over his head he slipped off his moccasins. Sesshomaru pulled back the heavy down quilt his mother had brought from home. Tossing his hair out of his eyes he settled into bed. His hair was everywhere. Half asleep and without thinking Sesshomaru reached for Rin's hair tie on his nightstand. Gathering up his hair and slipping the tie on easily Sesshomaru fell asleep before truly realizing what he had done. But he fell asleep happy.

**A/N**: Whew! Sorry so long. I realize not a lot happened in this chapter, but I'm trying to make Rin and Sesshomau's relationship solid and believable. I'm worried about Sesshomaru staying in character a little in this chapter, there's not a lot a dialogue, but… If you have thoughts or suggestions please let me know. There's going to be few more chapters before they get out of Elmwood, but that action should pick up after that. The more I write of this the more I realize there is so much more to write. This is going to be a looong story, so prepare yourselves I guess. Hope everyone is still enjoying this, and thank you all for your reviews. Now that finals are over I'm going to try to reply to all of your very kind words. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Unquestioning Obedience

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Author's notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview Clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin. I have tried to maintain a realistic Japanese setting but all dialogue will be written from an American perspective. There will be sign language in this chapter, but it is American Sign Language, not Japanese. Also, don't take gardening advice from me!

Chapter 8: Unquestioning Obedience

Three weeks had passed and the seeds had become tiny green shoots. The small leaves were reluctant to unfurl, staying small yellowish tendrils on top of the dark soil. Sesshomaru smiled as he lifted each small cup back onto the highest shelf. Rin did not trust him not to drown the things after the first evening, so she stood below with an eye dropper handing the seedling up to him. "Should we re-pot them? They are getting bigger"

Rin shook her head 'no'. She held up two fingers then dragged them across her open left palm.

"Two weeks?"

Rin nodded and handed the last cup up to the tall boy. He had been nicer lately. He didn't scowl as much, and he would stay at the breakfast table longer in the morning. Rin liked Sesshomaru- Fuyu was afraid of him, and the nurses respected him. He didn't yell at her and he didn't sneak up on her. Yes, Rin decided, she liked this Sesshomaru very much.

Grinning up at him the girl pointed out the window, and pointed to the both of them. Sesshomaru smiled his accent. On Saturdays when the common rooms were filled with visiting families Sesshomaru and Rin would sneak into the back woods. Sesshomaru enjoyed the peace and Rin never seemed to get lost. They would wander for hours if the sun was out, the glare off the snow sometimes blinding them. Sesshomaru had noticed the girl humming from time to time as they walked, skipping in the beginning, then walking beside him as the snow melted into her canvas sneakers.

Today the sun was overhead, but seemed to give off no heat. Their breath floated visible in the air, and even through his black leather boots Sesshomaru could feel the cold seeping in. Rin trudged ahead, running her hands across the brown steams of last year's flowers.

"Rin"

She didn't respond, continuing on a path only she knew. She looked back after a few moments, smiling that ridiculously large grin at him. Sesshomaru inclined his head backwards, suggesting they head back. Rin looked back to the path, then down at her shoes. Sighing inaudibly she turned around to walk beside him on the path back to Elmview.

They walked in companionable silence. Sesshomaru had never been one for small talk. The girls at his boarding school had seemed to think that made him mysterious. Adults tended to think he was either very respectful or very rude, depending. In truth he could never think of anything inane to say. If something were worth commenting on he would. If he wanted information he would ask. But chattering just to fill the silence? It wasn't something he could do. There were times he wished he knew the skill, the time when uncomfortable silences would stretch between himself and his step-mother, or worse, between himself and his father. Yet wrack his brain as he could he could never come up with anything worth saying. So he had learned to set his face and act as if he didn't _want_ to talk. So far it had worked.

Rin had run ahead, her garish (and oversized) pink coat contrasting with the snow. Sesshomaru's crisp footprints obliterated the trail she had made. There was the echo of a dog barking to the west. He felt the wind whip his empty left sleeve against the back of his heavy wool coat. He was glad he had pinned it up, he didn't want to think about the breeze would feel like blowing into his coat. Rin had decided to climb yet another tree and Sesshomaru stood silently nearby waiting for her to finish. She fell back into the snow with an ungraceful plop. Brushing herself off Rin darted ahead.

The clinic was within sight, the parking lot still half full with visiting cars. Sessshomaru could hear the barking getting closer. Rin was still rushing around the corner of the south porch. Making his voice as loud and deep as possible Sesshomaru shouted "Rin! Don't Move!"

Rin stood stock still, her feet planted in the snow. Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could but the snow was deep and hard to rush through. He was just behind Rin as Fuyu's dog came around the building, off his leash and angry. Sesshomaru pulled the back of Rin's coat towards him, pulling her to the ground as gently as he could while turning to give the dog less of a target. The dog's teeth locked onto his empty coat sleeve, shaking his muzzle back and forth trying to drag Sesshomaru to the ground. Sesshomaru felt a growl building in his throat. He dug his fingers into the scruff the things neck, hearing his coat shred as he pulled it away.

"Fuyu! You get a leash on that menace before he hurts- Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stared evenly at Saitou as he flung the beast to the slush. The thing whined then ran off back to the clinic.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Perhaps I should be glad there was nothing there for him to rip off."

Saitou's smile faltered at his bad joke as she noticed the pink half buried in the snow. Rin hadn't moved since Sesshomaru had pushed her to the ground, her face cushioned by ice crystals. Saitou rushed forward. "Rin! Did the dog-"

"Rin. You can get up now."

Rin's head popped up from the snow bank just as Saitou knelt beside her. She smiled shakily at Sesshomaru, tear tracks still wet on her raw cheeks. She nodded slightly to Nurse Saitou, accepting her help up from the snow. Bowing deeply to Sesshomaru she continued on her way indoors. "Is she alright?"

"Yes . I believe so."

Sesshomaru fingered the rip in his coat and tried not to think about what had just happened. That creature had been out for blood, that much was certain. But why had he felt so protective of that girl? Yes, they were acquaintances, but, this feeling… And she had obeyed him without thinking. What did-

"..so I just told her to wait in the visiting room by reception. Sesshomaru? Are you listening?'

"No. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You mother is here to visit. That why I came out to get you."

Sesshomaru paused, slightly stunned. His mother? Here? How long had he been here? Three months? And not a single visit. A phone call to see if he had checked in correctly, and that was the last he had heard from her. But there she was, inside, in the most uncomfortable sitting room in the place. Ridiculous.

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his reverie. "Yes, thank you. I will go see her now."

Saitou starred after him. The kid had just saved the only person he talked to in the place from a dog attack, learned the mother he hadn't spoken to in months was inside, and his face hadn't formed any expression at all.

A/N: SeshhMom! Also, this is meant to show how obedient Rin is, not necessarily that Sesshomaru saved her life. I'm hoping for a more dramatic moment for that. Hope you liked!


	9. Servants, Sleeplessness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any creations of Rumiko Takahashi. This is not written for profit.

**Author's notes**: _One Armed Samurai_ is the story of a modern Sesshomaru and how he deals with life as a man with one arm. His mother has sent him to the Elmview Clinic where he meets a young girl named Rin.

Chapter 9: Servants, Sleeplessness

His mother managed to look graceful and disdainful even in the florescent lighting. One shapely leg crossed over the other, the lines of her blazer crisp, her face beautiful and cold. Sesshomaru bowed deeply, glad he taken the time to change into a fresh shirt. He glance at the small nervous man standing behind his mother but did not acknowledge him.

"Mother. It is a pleasure to see you."

Yes, Sesshomaru. You as well."

She looked at him, taking in his slightly disheveled hair, his cheeks, even now, flushed from the cold. But his face betrayed no emotion and she was pleased with his stoicism.

"I've come because I assume you have questions about the company your father has left you. Tenseiga is a publicly traded multi-billion dollar corporation. You will need an advisor."

"Father left you instructions about Tenseiga?"

"Oh no, not me. He just left these files with Mr.-um.."

"Jaken Ma'm. I'm Jaken."

The man looked thoroughly cowed by his mother. As he should. His mother was a force of nature and Sesshomaru was certain the man must have given his mother his name several time before. He had repeated it in such a resigned tone. At least, if this was his adviser he would be easy to keep in line. "Jaken then. What do you have to tell me."

"Oh, well! So much sir. And may I say it is a great honor to be asked to brief you on these matters. The son of the Great Mr. Toshiro! Such a pleasure! And my I say-"

"You may not. Please get to the point."

"Yes, yes you are so right Mr. Sesshomaru! Now what we have here are some litigation documents-"

"I'll leave you two to business then. Good-bye Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru watched his mother uncoil herself from the armchair. She approached him, her arms hovering in the air, her lips ghosting past his cheek -_his right cheek_- and then she was gone. Only the faint scent of perfume wafting in the stale air. She had never touched him. She hadn't embraced him since-

"What exactly do you have to show me?"

Sesshomaru motioned for the slightly greenish looking man to be seated at the table nearby. Business, Tenseiga, was exactly what he wanted to think about right now. The small man looked at him blankly, then at the table, then moved his eyes back to the doorway his mother had walked through. "But we drove together. How am I getting home?"

The meeting with Jaken had taken up much of the evening. It was almost 8 pm before the cab arrived to take him to the train station. The man had practically groveled as he left, thanking Sesshomaru for his kindness. Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to maintain eye contact, just ushering the man out the glass doors, his mind busy with new information.

So he was rich. Very rich. And very powerful. As Jaken had explained that if they began the many legal processes soon, the moment he turned 18 he would have full control of Tenseiga. He would control the board, his Father's 51 % of shares, become acting CEO. Sesshomaru was not expecting any dissent from the board or any leaders within the company. He had a vision and he would execute it. He had left Jaken with plenty of instructions. He was probably drawing up business proposals as he rode the train. Jaken was easily awed. He would be an excellent subordinate.

Sesshomaru returned to his room exhausted. Only then did he think on the entirety of his day. A visit from his mother, the secure knowledge of his future position,..and Rin. He had …defended Rin. Saved her really. It was instinctual. To call out to her, to stand in front of her. But why? Sesshomaru sighed. Too much had happened. He was going to bed.

He couldn't sleep. He lay still, calmed his breathing, closed his eyes. And still sleep did not come. Disturbed by his own weakness, but too tired to fight any longer Sesshomaru flung off the covers. He shrugged on a robe and thrust his feet into slippers. He moved through the halls quietly, as he always did. Stopping at a door several hallways away from his own room Sesshomaru cocked his ear towards the room. He couldn't hear anything. Sesshomaru hesitated before putting his hand on the handle. He opened the door slowly. No lights on inside. He pushed the door further, letting a triangle of light spill into the room. Finally he could hear soft, steady breathing. Sesshomaru stepped in, far enough to see her head on the pillow. No bandages, nothing out of the ordinary. Rin was fine. Listening to her breathing a moment longer Sesshomaru turned to leave, closing the door behind him. He soon lay back in his own bed, satisfied. He was finally able to sleep.

**A/N: **Jaken! And uncomfortable family moments. And Sesshomaru acting slightly out of character. Was he too –not-Sesshomaru-y? Was checking on Rin sweet, or creepy? Either way, let me know, and thanks for reading!


End file.
